Hopper's secret
by Ariel-Mystic-Siren
Summary: The real reason why Hopper continued to come to the Island was to protect them from something bigger...a bigger danger than him
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hopper felt fear run through his body as he neared the baby birds, he was going to die...but thats not what scared him it was what would happen to the ants once he was not there anymore. Suddenly he felt the beak of the bird loosen and he growled and took his chance and flew from the bird hiding behind one of the lager rocks. He had to regroup, think of a plan before she returned to kill the ants.

A few days had passed since they drove Hopper and his gang from their Island. It was night and Atta was sitting on top of the ant hill. Everyone else had gone into the anthill but she couldnt sleep. the moon glisten off her hard purple exoskleton on her small frame. She then curled and laid on her side. She felt guilty about what happened between her and Hopper no one but her mother knew the secrete. She closed her large eyes and fell asleep.

_It was spring time and Atta's wings had just grown in, she wasnt an adult quiet yet but she wasnt a child. She looked over from the blade of grass she was standing on and her curly purple antenna's twitch with a loud buzzing noise. Her head turned and she saw Hopper her friend she had known since he had come to the Island. They grew up together and he was teaching her some __flying maneuvers. He hovered above her smirking. _

_"Hopper I know that look dont you dare.." she hissed at the older bug. But it was too late he had grabbed her small frame and flew over the large valley._

_"Remember what I taught you Atta." he saidand let her go. Her wings buzzed lightly and she zoomed off from him. But he was faster, his red almost translusant wings hoovering above her and cut her off and she zoomed around him and chuckled. They did this for a couple of hours until they started getting tired and hot. Atta was flying toward the ground but a draft caught her and she lost her flight and fell toward the ground. She panicked and couldnt get back on her wings. Arms wrapped themselves around her and she saw above her, holding her was Hopper frowning slightly._

_"Atta what was the first rule about flying?" he said to her landing and letting her go._

_She sighed her antenna's going slightly limp. "Check the wind.." she trailed off breathing heavily. She looked at him with a guilty look._

_His glare soften at her look and they both sat down and hopper's red wings moved slightly._

_"I'm sorry I was so hard on you but you have to remember this for your safety. Remember I am your friend I always will be here to protect you._

Atta woke with a start as she was gently shook awoke. Her eyes opened to see her mother's concerned face.

"Atta what are you doing out here? did you sleep out here all night?" she asked her helping her up. She noticed the sun had risen up and that most of the colony was out collecting food for the winter. But some of them where staring at her with worry.

"Im sorry mother its just..." she put her head in her small hands her crown leaning on her sensitive antenna's.

"Queen Atta? What is wrong?" she heard Flicks worried voice come from beside her.

But she couldnt hear his voice, she was sobbing in her hands. "Im so sorry Hopper." she whispered into her hands

Before anything else could be said but the shocked colony there was the sound of beating wings. They all froze in fear expecting grasshoppers to land in the middle of their home. But it wasnt hopper and his gang. About five large bugs landed in the middle of the place. They where colored black with bright yellow markings and black antenna's. One of them took a step toward Atta who had stood up next to her mother.

"Well Atta you have grown." the female said. She had large bright oval green eyes and a streak of red in her wings.

"Who are you?" she hissed wings buzzing in anger.

The female wasp chuckled then. "I'm not suprised you dont remember me Atta..." she hissed

"Vivian we had a deal!" she heard her mother hiss.

She turned her head to her mother then. "Hopper isnt here to save your colony any more, if you and your colony isnt gone by dawn in two days, we will kill you." she hissed and then she shot off with her gang.

There was murmering then and scared voices. "Everyone in the anthill now!" Atta hissed. They were still murmering but filled in quickly. Dot looked at Atta with fear who was with Flick. Att was about to go in when her mother stopped her.

"Before you go in we need to talk." she said

"Mother what did she mean by Hopper was here to protect us?"

"Atta I know you dont remember but Vivian and her gang came here a while back and she wanted the Island for her hive but Hopper was here and she feared him. He drove her off but told us if he ever wasnt here to stop her she would kill us."

Her already big eyes got bigger. "So what are we going to do now?" she whispered.

"Pray and hope by some miricle we get another protector in two days." she said saddly. The sound of foot steps could be heard from behind them then. When they turned, they gasped in fear. Hopper was there looming over them both in all his glory.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hoppers dark eyes narrowed at them and both sets of arms where crossed. Atta's eyes locked on him.

"Hopper your supposed to be dead..." she said the meaning behind her words had a double meaning.

"I do not die easily Princess." he sneered at both Atta and her mother and his long anntena's twitched. "I noticed that Vivian was here."

"Yes she gave us two days to leave our home Hopper." Atta said fearfully.

He stared at her coldly. "Its not my problem anymore Princess." he noticed her eyes grow wider.

"Hopper you can't be serious, You have to help us!" Atta cried out fearfully

He took a step toward her and she backed up a little. "Why would I help a bunch of Ants, espcially after you tried to kill me! Find someone else to help you, peraphs your little hero _**Flick **_can bring up a big plan." he said darkly his hands in fists and his beautiful red wings buzzed slightly in his anger.

Atta looked over at her mother in fear and utter confusion as to why he would bring up Flick of all ants but at the same time she knew the reason. If it wasnt for Flick, they wouldnt have driven his gang and now their protection from Ant Island. But it was like he loathed the worker ant.

Atta and her mother watched as Hopper turned on his foot and his wings flared out as he was about to take off and leave. Atta ran over to him standing in front of him. "Please we need help, dont leave us to die..." she begged him

His anntena's sagged just slightly. She knew her words had gotten to him, they always did. She didnt fail to notice the long lighter color on his right wing, it was a scar. The very same scar that she could have prevented if she would have saved him.

"Queen Atta, are you coming back into the ant hill?" Flicks voice said coming from the entrance.

Atta saw Hopper's anger get the better of him then. "Forget it Princess!" he hissed and flew off.

Atta's blue eyes watched him leave, deep down she knew why, she shouldnt ask him to save them when she left him for dead twice now.

"Hopper's alive? But I thought..." Flicks worried voice said from behind her then.

"He is indeed alive Flick.." she said softly and looked down at the ground below her feet softly sighing and her anntena's had sagged just a little too.

Okay, let's see, hmm...how about for the next chapter Hopper is still angry, but he knows he can't be angry with Atta forever, and he eavesdrops on Vivian's plans? And Atta's still sad about what happened between her and Hopper...and well...Uh...that's all I got.


End file.
